


NO1

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Because Hide deserve a birthday that's why!, Birthday Presents, Current Events, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, but Im still shipped them, seriously how do people tag here?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more sentimental than a present from the person you loved most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this HC that Hide's cap was Kaneki gift for him. And I want to ignore exam. So here I am. Enjoy! Warning: Grammatical error. The writer made this in the middle of midnight

_Little things seem nothing, but they give peace, like those meadow flowers which individually seem odourless but all together perfume the air. -Georges Bernanos-_

Kaneki sighed when he counted his money. It was not a lot for a high-school boy like him. He hardly could ask any from his aunt. She rarely give him any unless for food money. This probably will not be enough.

He looked back toward calendar. It was only a few days left before it hit the date of the day that had been circled with red marker by him. He was anxious, realizing that he did not have much time left. But what should he do?

Hide’s birthday was around the corner and Kaneki still has not buy any gifts for him. It was always Hide who showered him with birthday present, so this time Kaneki wanted to do the same too for him. This was the first time Kaneki thought to buy Hide a present, he never done it before because he always ran out of money. And Hide understand this so he never ask anything from him.

However, before they graduate from high school, Kaneki wanted to give something for him. Something that could make Hide smile when he receive a gift from Kaneki. Deep down, Kaneki always felt guilty whenever Hide’s the one who cherished him on his birthday yet he did nothing for Hide’s birthday. Hide just shrugged it off and said that is not important as he always forgot his own birthday anyway.

But that ends now. This time, Kaneki will make sure that he will give a birthday present to Hide.

***

Only one day left.

Kaneki started to get restless. He has no idea what to buy for Hide. Whenever Kaneki subtly asked him if he want something, Hide would always something like “Nah, I’m good,”. 

It annoyed him a little bit, but he said nothing about it. Still, he wondered what he should buy for his best friend. Hide likes music and his favourite band, but he already got a collection of them. CD and music player also out of question considering that Hide have a lot of them.

Kaneki wanted to hand over something different and special for Hide. Something shows that it is from Kaneki for Hide to have. Something meaningful to Hide. But what is the perfect gift for him anyway?

As the night started to arrive, Kaneki strolled around the city. He looked around the shop and sought something to purchase. Yet, none of them felt right for him. Either it was too dull or expensive, none of them are suitable.

Kaneki went to this small department store. Various kinds of shirts and trousers were hanging around the wall and folded neatly in shelves. Kaneki looked around the shop until he stood in front of headwear section.

Among all of it, there was one of the cap that caught his eyes first. It was red and white with NO1 written at the left. Kaneki took it and checked it carefully. He assumed that it will fit perfectly. When he looked at the price tag, it was affordable for him after the discount.

Kaneki smiled. He finally found it.

***

It was now or never.

Today is Hide’s birthday. Right now, they both were walking next to a riverbank on their way home at evening. Kaneki could not take his chance earlier in the morning because Kaneki too nervous to do it at school and classes kept stealing times.

But now, it just the two of them. Nobody else here except them.

”Umm, Hide...” Kaneki called him and suddenly halt.

Hide stopped walking, turned around and asked “Yes, Kaneki?”

”There’s something that I...” Kaneki gulped. Hide tilted his head in confusion. What’s wrong with this dark-haired boy?

Out of the blue, Kaneki opened his bag and rummaged his hand into it. He pulled out a cap and presented it to Hide.

”Ha—Happy birthday, Hide!” Kaneki grinned, hoping that Hide would like it.

Hide was shocked at first, but then he smiled widely and hugged his best friend tightly “Thanks man! I really forgot about it,”.

Kaneki sighed in relief and joy with the outcomes. Something bubbly and warm filled inside him. This must be how Hide felt like when he gave Kaneki his present. When Hide finally let him go, Kaneki put on the cap on Hide’s head. His bright hair was now covered with the new cap.

”Do you... like it?” Kaneki asked.

”Of course I like it, Kaneki! It’s from you, so how can I don’t like it?” Hide pulled Kaneki and ruffled his black hair. Kaneki squeaked in surprise when Hide suddenly ‘attacked’ him like that. Hide just chuckled as Kaneki pouted with his messy black hair.

”So, what’s the NO1 here?” Hide pointed to the word on his cap.

Kaneki flustered with the sudden question, but he answered “You’re my only friend, my number one friend...”

”Aww, Kaneki~ I could just kiss you now,” Hide teased him. He was over the cloud nine as Kaneki confessed to him like that. Hide laughed joyfully when Kaneki covered his red face with both of his hand.

***

Hide buttoned up his white shirt in front of his mirror. He kept taking deep breath from times to times, anxious with what will happen in future later on. Did he make the right decision?

In his room, pictures and information were scattered all over it. The wall even had been covered with every paper regarding about ghoul and his missing friend, Kaneki. Red threads were over those papers when he finally made connection between them. Even with these papers, it was still not enough. He need to find a place that contain every information about ghoul.

And what’s the best place if not CCG?

It was a good thing that he got accepted as staff assistant at there for his part-time job. He had to quit his old one in order to get there. Currently, his plan flowed smoothly with no problem at all. However, he cannot help but got this feeling that he somehow betrayed Kaneki the moment he joined CCG.

Hide threw away that thought. He is not betraying Kaneki, he just wanted to look for him. He needed to know if Kaneki is okay. If Kaneki appeared happy without him even as a ghoul, then Hide would leave him behind completely.

It hurt, but what can he do? He was already happy with Anteiku as a ghoul; it would not be a surprise if he found another new friend and forgot him. It was not Hide’s right to control over him. He knew sooner or later, their friendship will meet the end. There is no such thing as forever.

Hide was about to leave his room when he saw the red-white cap placed innocently on the table. Hide smiled in melancholy and hold it. He remembered that this was the first and only gift that Kaneki had gave to him.

”Kaneki, you are the only person I have in this world. You are the only one for me. My number one friend,” Hide muttered to himself. Putting back the cap on his head, Hide started his first day to work at CCG.


End file.
